


Heck of a Guide

by TrashBish13



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: Beetlejuice - Freeform, Keatlejuice - Freeform, movie beetlejuice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBish13/pseuds/TrashBish13
Summary: A friend was chatting about some head canons with Keatlejuice.  One of them being that Juno punishes Beetlejuice to watch the kids of the Netherworld but he surprisingly, he's good with kids.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Heck of a Guide

Beetlejuice would have told you that he was put in charge of the little ghost children because he was good with kids. While that was true, the real reason was Juno, the ruler of the Netherworld and kept it in order. Beetlejuice would tell you he had asked Juno for a good, meaningful thing to do but Juno put him there for some minor issues he had caused. Juno had thought of it more as a punishment, but also she knew there was something in the old ghost.

It had been some time Beetlejuice had been work with the kiddos and he didn’t want to admit that they had grown on him. And sure, he kept an eye on them and did the things he needed to do as a guide, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t teach them skills that any ghost should know. With them being kids they could away with more in the Netherworld, so he made sure they had that to their advantage. Most of them had gotten the hang of things and were close with the other little kiddos. However, there was a little girl he noticed that a little girl had been more distant from the small gaggle. She didn’t care to play or learn the tricks or really even talk to even him. He had hoped that a little outing may change that and, but while all the others enjoyed the fun he still saw little Agatha staying behind, head to the ground, and not even a smile on her face. When they had stopped for a snack he saw her go over to one of the withered trees. While the others were busy he made his way over to her.

“Aggie, sweetie baby, what’s going on?” Beetlejuice crouched down in front of her, yet she didn’t look up at him. Not even a head shake. “You know you can talk to me. I’m your guide. You know I’m here for you just like I’m there for the others.” The little girl lifted her head ever so slightly so she could see his face. Those big blue eyes could break a mans heart and he did feel a particular ache in his chest. Especially when he saw the little tear streaks on her cheeks. She then reached out with her small arms, her hands making a grabbing motion. He didn’t know much of kids signals but he guessed she wanted to be held. He scooped her up and moved so he was sitting against the trunk of the tree with her cozied in his lap. “What’s going on, Aggie?”

For a while, the little girl was quiet minus the few sniffles he could hear from her. He wasn’t sure how comforting it would be, but with his big over coat he wrapped it around her. They sat there for a little while just staring at the odd sun that the Netherworld had get lower in the sky. He had learned to be more patient with the kids and that worked in his favor.

“Why did I have to die?” Her little voice was just a squeak when she spoke up. Almost even startled him, but it was her question that made him realize her behavior. “I thought… I thought mommy and daddy loved me. They said they loved me all the time.” He remembered in her file that she had met an unfortunate end at the young age of four. Her parents exactly weren’t the best and were particularly terrible to her. He already had a few choice words he wanted to say to them when it was their time.

“Aggie, sweetheart, I know this is all tough. Being dead ain’t the most glamorous things in the world but you Aggie are something bright.” He moved just a bit so he could turn her to look at him. “Each one of us is special. I’m sorry that those breathers couldn’t see how special you were. They didn’t deserve the ray of sunshine that you are. I see how good you are though and that you’re gonna go far when you get to go back.” He gave her cheek a light pinch which made her smile just the slightest. “And you wanna know something baby girl?” She only gave a nod while he was wiping at her tears with the sleeve of his coat. “Keep this on the hush hush but I love ya sweetie.”

The light in her eyes put a smile even on his face. He wasn’t expecting the sudden hug, but it made him chuckle. He took the cap off his head and put it on the little girls head. She turned back around so the two could watch the sun set.

“Mr. Beetle?” Her voice piped up and he could feel her playing with the sleeve of his coat with her small hands. She was even rocking back and forth against his gut. Hey, whatever made the kid happy.

“Yeah, what is it Aggie sweetie?” Even though she wasn’t looking up at him, he looked down at her.

“When I get to go back, will I ‘member you?” 

“Afraid not sweet pea. They wipe your memories of here so that way you don’t haveta worry about what waits you on the other side. Just let you enjoy living and think it’ll all be good.”

“Will you ‘member me?” The playing had calmed down and he heard the sadness in her voice.

“Yeah, Aggie sweetie, I’ll remember you. I’ll always remember you. I promise you that. And when you come back I’ll be right here again to give you a big old hug and hello. But Old Mr. Beetle will remember you.”

The night ended with the other kids joining the two at the tree before having to get them back to their respective living areas. Agatha had improved since then and he managed to get her on the fast track to reincarnation. He had to pull a few strings and use a few favors, but the smile on her face when she was next up made it all worth it. He went with when it was her time for her hearing, holding her hand as she squealed and jumped for joy. He had never seen her so happy and yet there was that ache in his chest again. He went with her to the doorway that led to her new life and for a moment she stared at the door.

“Go one, Aggie sweetie. The world is gonna be all yours to enjoy again.” He crouched down to her level and as he did she turned to wrap her arms around his neck. “I’m gonna miss you sweet pea. You be good up there. You make me proud, okay? I’ll be here when you come back. I’ll be your guide again if I can help it.”

He could hear the sniffles against his neck and he only held her tighter. It felt a little selfish to hug her so long and he could hear the guard standing by making a low huff noise. He didn’t care though. He hugged the little girl tighter and when they let go he wiped some tears away.

“Bye Mr. Beetle.” Before she left for the door she planted the softest kiss on his grimy cheek. He watched as she walked in the door into the bright light to her new life.

“Bye sweet pea.” He held a hand to his cheek and watched until the door was shut. “See you later kiddo.”


End file.
